Paintball
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Gil Grissom was having fun for the first time since Ecklie had stormed into the break room and told everyone that they would all be going to the team building exercise with the other shifts and that if they didn't turn up they would be on a months suspension without pay.


CSI … Paintball.

By ishotsherlock.

Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will, but it is my birthday soon… so fingers crossed lol.

Rating: M … just for a little bit of swearing.

Gil Grissom was having fun for the first time since Ecklie had stormed into the break room and told everyone that they would all be going to the team building exercise with the other shifts and that if they didn't turn up they would be on a months suspension without pay.

So they had all grudgingly turned up at the site on Saturday morning, and were surprised to find themselves at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Greg had started the speculation by saying that maybe they were here to build bridges and seeing who could get to the other side first. That started everyone talking about what they thought would be happening that day, but none of them came anywhere near to what was about to happen.

They all looked up when the doors opened and two people walked out in camouflage gear "Hi my names Steve." said the tall blond haired man "And this is Wendy." he inclined his head to the tall brunet next to him "We'll be your instructors for the day. Now I understand that we have three teams here, is that right." Everyone nodded "Okay, first off forget the teams you're normally on because I'll picking who's on what team from now on. So if you'll follow me we'll go get you changed and then we can start with the exercise."

They all followed the two people into the building, still having no clue as to what they would be doing. Once everyone had changed into camouflage gear they stood in front of a large door as Steve divided the group into two, all the night shift apart from Grissom were on the red team, then each group had to pick who their leader would be. Ecklie was chosen for the red team and Grissom was chosen for the blue team.

"Okay, red team follow me please." Wendy led the red team through a door, Grissom watched as his team were led away "Okay, blue team if you'll follow me we'll get your weapons then give the other team a few minutes to get in place then we'll start paint balling." Grissom could swear he heard Greg yelling from the other side of the door. Once they had each been given a paintball gun, blue arm band and mask they were lead back to the door "Team leader, you have three minutes to instruct your team then the door will open, all you have to do is get to the flag on the other side of the warehouse with out getting shot, if you do get hit make your way back to the door and wait until one of us calls for you." with that said Steve disappeared through the door and left them standing there with everyone now looking to Grissom for instructions.

"They will probably be expecting us to form groups, but I have learnt over the years that sometimes its good to go as an individual, so as soon as we get through the doors scatter, if you want to hide and stay there do it if you want to storm the place do that, but you might not get that far, I know a lot of the people in there have the top shooting scores in the lab."

"Yeah but you hold the record Mr Grissom, closely followed by Miss Sidle." John from the day shift said as the others nodded.

"Yeah but he doesn't even carry a gun on the job." someone said from the back.

"That's my choice, we only have one minute left before the door opens, so I'd get yourselves ready if I were you." he turned to the door and took a few calming breaths as he listened to the muttering going on behind him, he planed to be the first one shot so that he could get out of there.

Soon the doors opened and he was through them and into the pitch black, he could hear the others scatter behind him, a few rushed past him and were swallowed up by the darkness, he stood there and shut his eyes, then counted to ten and opened them slowly. When he looked he could now see a little better. Instead of crouching and scurrying like the others he took his time to look around, slinging his gun over his shoulder he took a breath and began a slow walk. He could hear shouting and recognised it as Greg

"Ha, got ya. Nick that's three I got." Greg laughed, then an ouch went up "Make that four."

"I'm on six Greggo." came Nicks response in the distance.

"I'm ordering you all to keep quiet." came Ecklie's voice to his right. Grissom grinned then turned in that direction, he slowly made his way to where he had heard Ecklie, he spotted him hiding behind a fake tree, slowly Grissom raised his gun and took aim, he pulled the trigger and sent six balls sailing towards the other mans back then quickly ducked behind the wall in front of him. He grinned when he heard the shout from the other man.

"Shit, shit shit I'm out, and that was sneaky shooting me in the back like that."

Grissom grinned then stood up and began his slow walk to the other end of the warehouse, he was surprised when he found himself standing next to the flag, he reached out and rang the bell, he heard cheers from his team and groans from Ecklie's team. The lights went on and everyone was blinded.

"Congratulations to the blue team." came Steve's voice from above "Blue team make your way to the flag, red team make your way back to the doors."

Once all of the blue team were by the flag they were handed refills for their guns then they heard a whistle from Wendy to say that the red team were all outside Steve looked at Grissom again "Well blue leader that was a bold move you made to get here." the others looked at Grissom but all he did was shrug "But I did like the way you took out the red leader." he chuckled "Now blue leader you have three minutes to place your team before the red team is let back in." Steve waved then headed for his vantage point again.

"We'll do it differently this time, follow me." during his walk he had noticed a few good ambush points, he placed his team among them with a few scattered about to cover the gaps, then he made his way back to the flag and found himself a place to wait. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the shouting of people as they got hit by the paintballs. He saw Ecklie make a run for the flag, but he waited until the other grinning man reached out his hand to grab the cord for the bell, that's when Grissom sent a barrage of paint balls flying towards the other man.

Ecklie stood shocked as he looked down at his chest, it was a mess of blue paint "Goddammit." he shouted then stormed from the platform.

Grissom chuckled as he watched the other man storm off, Nick was the next one to try for the flag and again Grissom waited until he was reaching for the cord before he sent two balls flying towards Nick's chest. Greg was the last to try he got two paintballs to the chest and one to his left leg. A few minutes later Wendy's voice called out "Congratulations to the blue team, if you would all make your way to the doors lunch is waiting.

They were all sat outside eating lunch when Nick and Greg looked at Grissom "It was you who shot me wasn't it Griss." Nick said then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yep." was all Grissom said as he continued to eat.

"I knew it, you got me as well." Greg said.

Grissom looked up and saw Ecklie glaring at him, he only chuckled then began eating his banana as Catherine began to laugh next to him. They all turned when the voices on the other tables got louder.

"Its not fair, you've got Grissom on your team."

"Yeah but you've got the rest of the night shift on yours."

"And a lot of good that's doing, we've lost two games so far, the only person not to get hit has been Grissom."

"Next time it should be day and swing shift against the night shift, see how well they do then." a loud groan went up from the other tables.

"Seriously you want them against us, it'll be a slaughter."

And that's when the betting started, Steve and Wendy tried their best to calm things down but gave up when they saw no-one was listening to them, they both turned to Ecklie but he had left to use the bathroom so they came over to Grissom.

"This is meant to be a team building exercise." Steve said.

"This is how we build up our teams." said Greg "By betting on everything and anything, besides we'd wipe the floor with them." he laughed.

"How do you people work together." Wendy asked.

"We don't." Ecklie said as he sat down "Which is why we're here."

"We work well as a team." Sara said pointing to the night shift.

"Day shift just screw up a lot." Warrick coughed.

"Enough." Ecklie shouted as the other tables began arguing, everyone shut up and looked at him "You will work together."

Grissom had been thinking while all of this had been going on "Conrad, one game, my team against all of you, if we win we go home, if you win we stay for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Ecklie said with a smile, it was six to twenty he had the numbers in his favour "If one of your team gets hit then you have to stay."

Grissom looked at his smiling team "Deal."

"We'll go in first, all you have to do is get your team to the flag without one of them getting hit."

"Your going down nightshift." someone said behind them.

"No we're going home looser." Warrick said as he bumped knuckles with Nick then Greg.

Grissom looked at Steve "Sorry but this is how we deal with this kind of thing." he said as the betting started again.

Steve threw his hands in the air, he led Ecklie's team back to the building then came back to get the rest of them "Are you sure you wanna do this, its twenty to your six."

Nick laughed "No problems, even Greggo is a better shot than their best one."

"We'll be on our way home in twenty minutes." Warrick said.

"Easy money." Cath said as she thought of the new dress she could buy with her share of the winnings.

Grissom looked at Sara and thought of what they could be doing instead of being here, they both winked at each other as they had the same thought "Lets go." he said as he stood up.

"Don't you want to direct your team on where to go." Wendy asked as she walked beside them.

"No point they all know what they need to do." Grissom said.

"Keep our heads down and be quiet." Greg said.

"Shoot them before they shoot us." Nick said as they all reached the building.

"Sara, your with me, Nick and Greg go right, Warrick and Catherine go left." Grissom said loudly as they entered the doors, Steve handed them their guns with extra paintballs.

It was all over in five minutes, they had gone in and Gil had led them up a ladder to the catwalks above, where Steve and Wendy stood to observe, they had rained paint balls from above, no-one on the floor had any idea where they were coming from. It was Sara who had spotted Ecklie hiding behind the flag, she tapped Grissom on the shoulder and indicated to the man. Grissom signalled the others and they lined up, they emptied the remaining paintballs onto Ecklie, Grissom knew that the man would be black and blue tomorrow but at the moment he didn't care, he just thought of the bottle of wine in the fridge and the night he was going to spend with his wife.

They climbed down and as one rang the bell, as a blue blob rose from behind the platform, Ecklie was pissed "That's cheating you will all stay here for the rest of the day." he shouted.

"Sorry Conrad but we won fair and square, so we'll be going now and will see you next week, I suppose we can skip our weekly paintball game this week." he said to the rest of his team as he led them from the paint covered people.

"Weekly paintball game." they heard groaned behind them.

"That's why they work well as a team, they do things together outside of work."

"Man I wanna transfer to their team."

Later that night Gil had just finished kissing the bruises that had begun to show on Sara when she spoke "Maybe we should invite the other teams to our weekly games, they might learn something." she giggled.

"Nah let them figure out their own way of playing together, besides I don't want to share you with them." he said as he kissed her.

"What about a competition on the gun range, us verses them."

"They wouldn't accept it, they already know that we hold the top scores."

"Ok how about… " she didn't get to finish as Gil leaned in and kissed her again.

"How about we concentrate on each other and not on them." he said between kisses along her neck."

Sara didn't think of the others for the rest of the weekend, she was having to much fun with her new husband.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
